Too Late Now
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Aeron spends a bit too long at Crimson Keep, and Elena fully transforms. Rated T, for Elena's point of view, as well as deep tradgedy. Comment, favourite, follow, criticize, etc.


It felt like Aeron had been in Crimson Keep for a while longer than usual, but he ignored it. The impending sound of the bell rang at one point. Coincidently, the bell usually rang a bit before Elena would start to transform.

Aeron eventually forgot about the bell, as he nearly fell into a pit of lava. He kept on going further into the tower, paying no mind to the gauge meter telling of what was to become of Elena. Rather, it was to find the next Master ASAP.

Elena, meanwhile, was cooking some soup using herbs and fresh well water, humming the tune she had sang at the ceremony before she had obtained that scar on her back. But suddenly, a familiar, unwelcoming sharp pain enveloped her in it's embrace. Purple transformation juices oozed out on her arms and legs, and that antenna tentacle-like shape formed on her left shoulder. Elena's hands became webbed with purple.

Eventually, the first part of the transformation stopped, and Elena sighed with relief. She picked her sprawled figure of the floor, and reassured herself that Aeron would arrive with dripping, beast, pulsating, or even Master Flesh. Elena wrinkled her nose at the memoir of the rancid taste of raw meat, but knew that she'd prefer that than her unfortunate predicament if she didn't consume the flesh.

It was harder for her to cook now, but she somewhat managed to stir the soup. However, her thoughts were clouding up. They were becoming... Well, beastly. An even sharper pain started the course through her body, and Elena crawled and writhed in pain. Purple transformation liquid came in thicker consistencies, and her dress stretched, the amulet Aeron gave her snapping off her neck. Tentacles were sprouting out of her sides, and Elena screamed with pain. Where was Mavda?

Elena draped a thick purple cloth over herself, her "legs" , which were tentacles crawled down to the library, and Elena huddled into a corner in shame and self-pity. Aeron would come, wouldn't he? He was just a bit later than usual, that's all. Elena then thought of the purple gooey mess she'd have to clean up. But even that started to fade from her mind.

All of a sudden, a wild pain shot through Elena, and she tore off her purple robe, climbed out of the library, and sprawled out on the floor, her tentacles merging, her shape looking ever more grotesque. Her screams echoed, and they started to sound like half-roars. Elena wept at what she was becoming. Her eyes were so dark, they could be brown. She had no legs. Her tentacles were her arms and legs, and her face merged with her neck.

Elena eventually could only think of Aeron and master flesh. But then, her thoughts dwelled ONLY on master flesh. Then, it was only flesh. Animal instincts fought with Elena, and she fought fiercely, trying to stay HER. She fought until she was back to where she was cooking, toppling the cauldron of warm soup.

Elena blinked, and her vision was altered drastically. Her eyes were rainbows with black lines. Her only thought was "animal." Elena writhed as her form was changing drastically, and she was losing. She tried her hardest to fight, but she was weak. Aeron could not come in time. Mavda was no where in sight.

Elena's last thoughts were: " I'm sorry Aeron. I'm sorry, but I'm not me... Not anymore. We'll be together, I promise." And with one final scream, her world became black.

Aeron had just defeated the master of Crimson Keep, when he felt a SNAP, and the air had a different feel, the world felt shaken. Aeron looked at his gauge. He swore, slightly panicked. Using a shard of divinity, he transported back to the Observatory.

All was dead. The water no longer ran down in a waterfall leading to WellSpring Steeple, and the flowers Elena had sung and nurtured to like a mother were ashes, a reminiscent of beauty that once was. Everything was barren, and the gauge wasn't even purple. Taking a deep breath, Aeron stepped in, preparing for the foreboding doom.

He stepped in, seeing explosions of thick, transforming royal purple liquid all over the room.

"Elena... If only I'd come sooner..." His statement was replied with a low growl from behind. Small footsteps, quickening with each one, stampeded at Aeron.

"This never would've happened." That was Aeron's last words as he was torn up an eaten, armor and all.

A while later, Mavda came in, and realized what had occurred. She took the Oracles Chain, which surpringly hadn't been consumed, slung it over her back, and walked out the observatory, to the next victim of The Curse. For there were to be many victims to be taken to the Towers, and Elena would someday need to be destroyed.

**A new age has begun.**


End file.
